Forged by fire
by Kamen Rider Dimension
Summary: A prince, left displaced along with only his retainers and a special gun, now must face a world far more advanced than his own, with secrets unheard of. Can he return to the war left at home? Can he bring the strength of a hundred heroes to Kuoh? All that he knows is, "You must Fight for your right!"
1. summon 1 -a sudden summons

**And here's another story for you, ready to go! I decided, why not, seeing as I could think of a few cool things with the Fire Emblem Heroes game and there hasn't been many fire emblem/Highschool DXD stories yet? Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Kiriya: Here comes a lord of the sword, Elwyn of Aneron!_

 _Elwyn: And the bakusou bike, Lazer, joins the race!_

 _Kiriya: Still playing around with swords eh? Times have moved on._

 _Elwyn: Says the man that becomes a samurai._

 _K + E: Second gear! Fight for your right!_

* * *

Within his grasp lay a white item, delicately decorated in shimmering gold. He had been fortunate enough to whisk it away from the grasps of the enemy, whose armies were soon to approach; a single defeated scout group was unlikely to be missed in a full scale attack. His own motley group would be unable to hold back such an invasion, for they were unprepared and badly armed in contrast to the heavily suited and experienced warriors that fought on the other side of the battlefield. With this lone tool though, they may still have a chance…

"My lord, have you managed to complete the journey you set off for?" Came a cultured voice from the side. Alice had remained at his side as a tactician since she had first joined his army 4 years ago, her molten lava hair a signal to all others to run when seen on war torn grounds.

"Come Alice, why must you still refer to me with such a title?" The lord asked, beckoning her to his side. "I reassure you once more, I am fine with you calling me Elwyn."

"My lord, it would be demeaning to yourself if I were to use your name in such a simple manner." The tactician smoothly replied, born from the repetition of the exact same conversation over many weeks. "Though I do come bearing bad news. The enemy are soon approaching, within the week if all spy information is correct."

"That… is not a reassuring thought." Elwyn commented, sitting upon the throne abandoned by his father. He would never understand that man, who had given him the blue spiky hair and ocean eyes that made the prince look 'absolutely adorable' according to his mother and Alice. Anarawd (an ironic name to be sure) had chosen to flee from the kingdom of Aneron after the first battle they had with the opposing nation of Tensei, being shamed after the measly group of men he had sent to fight against a battalion were easily slain. The man had left the kingdom in the hands of a toddler and mother, though the woman was glad that her husband had left, regardless of the baby's future.

"However, I do have what I had left in search of. With this, we may finally end this cursed war that has plagued our lands."

Proudly displaying the weapon he had stolen to his general and long-time friend, Elwyn stood with a hint of pride as Alice admired the detailed patterns that covered the weapon.

"What is this? It certainly doesn't match any artefact we have found thus far. Is it perhaps a new weapon?" She asked curiously. While the creation of new weapons was left to Brindlyn and his crew usually, it wasn't rare for the occasional spy to bring news of a potential new arm to use against the Tensei army, which one of the skilled infiltrators would go an pilfer while leaving no evidence behind, thus evening the terms the two kingdoms fought on.

"Why, it is in fact the same vessel whispered in legends. It holds the power to summon legendary heroes from worlds beyond our reach. Imagine the simplicity that would be beating the entire Tensei army with a legion of heroes that changed the world they come from!" Elwyn declared, waving the thing around. The strange sight was what Arron, a prodigious archer and another of Elwyn's close friends, first came across as he entered the main hall of Aneron castle. He was clad in simple leather armour over his forest green shirt and trousers, pink eyes glowing with knowledge behind glasses.

"Um… so what did I miss?" He greeted awkwardly, looking to Alice for any explanation but the purple clad girl was shaking with laughter, too busy to answer immediately.

"Why, it appears our lord has become entranced with the idea that the item he holds could summon legendary heroes from other worlds. I highly doubt that other worlds are even possible; surely there would be some form of evidence in order to prove such a strange concept's existence." Alice answered with further mirthful giggling, Elwyn having the decency to at least calm himself, brushing off his black cloths, tailored by the greatest of Aneron's clothing workers to suit a man of royalty and removing the cape tied around him, the blood red on the inside serving to instil further fear into his enemies.

"Actually, I do have the evidence you desire, for there was also a grimoire within their grasp, full of these heroes details and spells!" He exclaimed, pulling out a worn leather bound book, thick with information. With a practice flick, the book settled upon a page, the image of a white haired woman in dark robes brandishing a elwind tome printed with a tale speaking of her prowess upon the battlefield.

"While this really is a nice tale spun, does it have any truth within its words?" Arron questioned hesitantly. While of course, he didn't exactly believe in the idea of a multiverse being true, the desire to finally end the battles with Tensei weighed heavily upon his mind. Elwyn smiled at his trusted ally before holding up the gun and pushing the barrel towards him, a lone finger jumping restlessly on the trigger.

"Perhaps we should learn. _By the light of my spirit, allow us the strength of the worlds beyond!_ " The lord remarked, then yelled, before the weapon roared, a single beam exiting and forming a swirling dance of lights next to Arron, sweat coating his forehead as he looked upon the hypnotising colours just right of him.

"What sorcery is this!?" Alice asked when suddenly, the gentle breeze that had pulled at the tassels of her violet dress tugged violently, drawing her into the light's embrace. Elwyn too was quick to follow, his grasp tightening around the two items in his care, while Arron was immediately swallowed, barely a breath left to fill the empty hallways as the three disappeared, the portal fading away alongside them.

* * *

The trio were violently deposited on hard earth, or at least it seemed like the earth. Touching the strange rock, it seemed far too smooth, too refined to be the typical stone they were used to.

"Well, that certainly was not part of the expected results." Elwyn deadpanned as his eyes scanned the new area they had arrived in. With strange buildings that towered in the skyline, magical wagons that drew themselves along, despite the people sitting within, and clothing unheard of in at least Aneron and Tensei, the new land bore no resemblance to the world they had come to love and fight in, which meant…

"There really is more than our world that exists!"

"My lord, you do not want to attract any attention!" Alice harshly whispered, her stare flitting back and forth between their rather out-of-place clothes and the passing people, few as they were. That paired with their weapons in hand, Alice never leaving her assortment of tomes behind, Arron living alongside his bow and Elwyn holding his rapier at his side as a sign of strength, to give a rather negative first impression. Hurriedly, they escaped into the deeper parts of the park they had found themselves in, the archer having to be dragged along in his dishevelled state. It would not do to remain in the light longer than they had to.

"So we need to find a way back home and properly use this artefact to help us win the war." Arron stated after he had recovered, pushing the glasses upon the bridge of his nose back up. "Aren't we able to just use the thing again to get back?"

"Do you honestly think we did not try such a thing before your awakening?" Elwyn deadpanned, said artefact lying at his side. With the same incantation came no effect, meaning they were practically abandoned in an unknown land with no way of getting back and being apparently of a different culture than the many people that dotted the town. Fortunately, they had appeared during the night, so they had been able to avoid the main amount of the populace.

"My lord, if this is just a fraction of those who reside here, who is to say that there is not perhaps hundreds to return with the dawn? What are we to do when we stand out so much?" Alice worried, the tactician raiding her brain for ideas. Never before had she been placed in such a situation after an incredible revelation like this. It wasn't that she didn't have experience under her belt; many successful encounters and wins from disadvantaged fights could agree to that.

"There is a high possibility, yes, but we might still be ab-

"Will you die for me?" the trio were drawn out of their conversation when a deceptively sweet voice uttered the request, a young girl speaking to another – perhaps a lover, though the desire for his death certainly spoke otherwise. The boy was left confused by her words, a reasonable reaction.

"E-excuse me? Could you repeat that Yuuma?" he asked, as if he truly had not heard her, the young girl giggling in response.

"I asked if you would die for me!" she repeated, jumping back to a fountain where she began to morph in front of their astounded eyes. Fabric tore as her body became more voluptuous, only leather left to hide her private areas. Gone was the innocent façade, replaced by maturity and a hideous sneer. From her back, black feather flew as wings grew, coloured darker than the night. In her hand, a pink shaft appeared, glowing ominously as the boy was frozen in fear.

Undisturbed by the sudden change, Elwyn brandished the golden rapier, a nod to his allies being all he needed as he dashed out of the trees, soon followed by Alice. With smooth movement, two silver arrows sliced the air, impacting the woman's hand as she readied her spear, the construct dissipating in a flash of light. She angrily turned to where the arrows came, Arron standing tall and firm with his silver bow in hand.

"Hey, Yuuma was it?" He greeted jovially, like he had not just shot her twice in the hand. "I don't like it when people pick on the helpless. My calculations state that there is a 75% chance of your defeat." A sudden unnatural smile tore onto his face, the glint of moonlight reflecting off of his glasses. "I've managed to win with 1%."

"My name is Raynare!" she retorted angrily. "And don't think that you can save him now. I shall simply kill both of you!" with a fierce cry, Raynare ripped the arrows out of her flesh, tossing them aside as another beam of light formed before her, which was quickly sent his way.

" _Thunder!_ " the spell was followed by a brief burst of lightning, the focused electricity colliding with the pink light and nullifying it. Alice stood at the side, her robes waving wildly around her as she charged up her magic, the green tome floating of its own accord as wind gathered around her.

" _Elwind!_ " she cried once more, a blade of wind charging towards the enemy, yet thanks to her wings, Raynare flew away, a feat that was unmatched by the riders the tactician had fought before.

'To be fair, they also have a much larger mass to move and have to relay their wishes to their steeds, so would likely be slower.' She reasoned, spinning away as two spears landed in the space she occupied. Returning fire with a plethora of different elements, the woman took the brunt of them, batting a few o the side, yet remained in the air.

"I am a fallen angel! Do you really think humans would best me?" Raynare taunted, lowering down to the ground effortlessly. It would prove to be her downfall however when with a flash of metal, blood rained down. Undisturbed by the crimson downpour staining his skin, Elwyn panted as the tips of Raynare's wings slowly fell cleanly off the rest, the fallen angel not noticing until moments later when the pain hit her.

"I'll be frank; didn't expect there to be more of you humans." Raynare admitted before, with speed betraying her pain, she sent another spear shooting, but rather than target any of the Aneron fighters, the weapon headed directly towards a frozen boy as he cowered behind the fountain.

Needless to say, he certainly wasn't likely to live with pure light piercing his heart.

Watching morbidly as the boy fell, a rage built up within the lord. Why had he not fled when the fighting commenced? He could certainly understand why he hadn't spoken up –for it was wise not to when it would alert the one who was looking for your death – but perhaps it would have been wise to at least tell him to leave the area. That meant it was his fault. He had caused the death of another through his actions, something he had sworn to his people that he would never do once he had become an established ruler. Fingers wrapped around the gun, Elwyn's mind momentarily returning to how he had read the pages of the grimoire, origins of warriors weaving vivid tales of grand battles and epic wars.

"In the name of Aneron… I shalln't forgive you for this sin!" the blue haired lord yelled, raising the white weapon high in the air.

" _Warrior of two worlds, queen of conquest who earned her birth right, bring ruin on your foes! Fateful Princess Corrin!"_ roaring once more, the gun sent 5 different coloured orbs shooting in a circle, slowly coming together until they fused, the white light dazzling Raynare. She heard the dragon's cry before her vision returned, yet when the fierce pure white dragon attacked her, the fallen angel still cried in surprise and pain. The beast viciously chewed at the being within its mouth, appearing like a dog with its toy, before chucking it into the trees at the side, Raynare smashing through several of them. With a huff of satisfaction, the dragon curled up on itself, gradually shrinking before losing the beastly qualities and taking on an ethereal human form. Long white hair fell down to her shoulders while red eyes looked on disinterestedly. The summoned woman wore white armour that left the feet uncovered as well as the inner thigh while the rest was protected by white plates broken by only black cloth.

"So you are the one that has brought me here." Corrin mused, turning with a flourish of the blue cape placed upon her shoulders. "I'm not exactly used to this sort of place, but can certainly fight those who you desire me to."

"Ah, so this is one of your legendary heroes, hey?" Arron drawled as he walked up to the new arrival, completely ignoring the mess of feathers and flesh lying in the trees. "My name is Arron, there are those who have seen first-hand that I could shoot the stars out of the sky."

"Well they also say that I've a light speed mind, so they aren't exactly lying." Alice joked, popping up behind Corrin. "My name is Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, star shooter, Light speed mind, wielder of warriors. I've heard of you from my friends in Askr." Corrin replied politely, hand gently resting upon a golden blade. "I hold the title of fateful princess, a name shared by a different version of me who is male, but we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Is that a sacred gear!?" the fallen angel exclaimed furiously, steadily standing. A light spear formed in her hand, but it quickly fell apart to her displeasure.

"You are weakened and surrounded; you shall be struck down in your place." Elwyn announced, holding his blade high before swinging down.

* * *

Rias Gremory was happy. It's true. She had found a potentially powerful sacred gear holder and formulated a near perfect plan to get him within her peerage, an act that would grant her more power in which to combat her unnecessary engagement. Even if the fallen angels chose to kill him, then they would only be granting her with a powerful piece, so she had let them roam freely for now.

Moving to Kuoh park, where her familiar had found them going, she was ready to bring the boy back to life and just as expected, the body of Issei Hyoudou was left on the ground, dull eyes and limp pose.

"Halt! State your purpose with this boy!" an authoritive voice ordered, causing the red head to turn blue eyes to the voice's origins. She had seen many an archetype, for devils liked to collect rather eccentric pieces for their strength, but to see a woman in robes, an archer, a man dressed as a royal and an armoured woman wielding a golden blade, it was rather well themed.

'Such a shame. I was hoping to reincarnate Issei before anyone could arrive.'

"Don't worry, I'm a close relative of this boy. I'm hoping to get his body back to the rest of the family." She responded, calmly. With a little bit of hypnotism magic, it wouldn't matter if she didn't look anything like Issei or wasn't responding like a grieving relative who had suddenly chanced upon a dead brother.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that with your looks and attitude right now?" Alice deadpanned, her thunder tome resting in her arms. After having to face someoe who claimed themselves a fallen angel of all things, the tactician was not in the mood for any more disruptions. Rias slowly raised her lithe arms in the air.

"Don't worry, I'm unarmed." She placated. "Perhaps we should take this to a more appropriate place." With a gentle glance to each other, Elwyn stepped forward.

"Arron, please transport the body with us. He deserves a proper burial. We shall go with you, but know it is without complete trust." He informed the girl, who happily accepted the term before leading them away, Arron hefting the body on his shoulder.

"So, barely 10 minutes and Elwyn already has a dead boy on his conscious. I wonder how he'll respond."

* * *

 **There we go. What do you think? It was just a very bare bones concept at first, being 'what if the summoner was brought into another world?' But hopefully I can flesh it out a bit as the story goes on. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. summon 2 - a devil discussion

**I didn't expect to be back here. My mind has decided that it wants to flit about stories like a mad man and see what works and what doesnt, so apparently you're getting two chapters of this. This is the chapter I wrote a long time ago, so reading this over had been interesting to see if I've evolved in the way I've written. It's subtle, but I can see a difference. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Elwyn: The power to command powerful beings in battle, just like I do... Lilith, this is an incredible gift for you!_

 _Lilith: I have access to two, but you have so many different heroes to call upon! Elwyn, try your best!_

 _Elwyn: My world is one plagued by war. i am scared such a fate is destined for your own._

 _Lilith: Don't worry about it, I'll do my best to stop that from happening!_

 _E +L: Fight for your right! Don't forget me!_

* * *

"So you are a devil, in fact one who comes from the higher echelons, are you not?" Elwyn repeated dully, the cup of warm tea in his hands hardly soothing the prince. The conversation had been transferred to a school of all things from what he had been told by Rias Gremory, apparently a devil who intended to reincarnate the dead as one of her own, if not fully a devil.

"Yes, I am." The crimson haired princess of ruin confirmed, the leathery pinions idly sitting on her back to emphasise her point. "Which is why I ask politely that you allow me to bring this boy back to life as one of my peerage. We shouldn't let someone die so soon, no?"

"Do you always carry around the stuff needed to… resurrect the dead?" Alice interrupted, the idea of corpse climbing to their feet once more resting uneasily on her stomach. The student was taken aback at the idea. People rarely argued back to her unless they did not know who she was and considering that she had shown proof of her devil heritage and obliterated a unwanted tree with her brutal power of destruction, it was very unlikely they were unaware of her strength and sizeable name.

"No, for there is no need to. Why would you believe it so?" She responded evenly from her place behind the desk. It was an odd choice, even for an old school building, for rather than any modern design or traditional Asian architecture, they apparently thought highly of Victorian design and had the entire room done in western style.

"So you were spying on him then?" Alice continued, her stern look certainly not serving well for Rias' future. Said devil began to sweat lightly, blue eyes darting back and forth. "Because through your own admission, you don't carry your resurrecting kit around everywhere, yet you just so happen to chance upon a suitable specimen while you have them available. That definitely seems suspicious and paints you in a very dark red light."

"Actually, that would make sense." Elwyn added, the lord easily understanding the hidden message beneath the words. "For if you had the appropriate kit and appeared not too soon after he had died, it would make sense that you would know he would be dead in that area. However, what you used to spy would have old information, because if you were spying in real time, you would know of our interference and not gone through the process as proven with how you stopped and tried to manipulate us! We were threats to the execution of your plan!"

"Ah, I see. Then that means that you, Rias Gremory, willingly let the boy die in hopes to ensnare him into your 'peerage' as you call it while he was most vulnerable!" Arron concluded with a threatening glint to his glasses. Blood red hair clouded the girl's face, only silence resulting from the verbal triple assault. Slowly, the strands gave way to show shadowed eyes brimmed with tears, a reaction that they had not been expecting.

"Yes, I suppose it's true. What I did tonight was despicable." The devil confessed, the hands holding her cup curling in on themselves protectively. "But I can assure you that all I did was for good reason!"

"Like what?" Alice asked sarcastically, but a calm hand from her lord sought to sooth her ire.

"Please, let us not show unneeded hostility." Elwyn chided. "After all, we all have done and seen the results of things we find untasteful. Know this though… if your reason holds no merit, then I shall bring upon you a punishment most fitting."

"I think you better start working on that because I did this absolutely selfishly." Rias stated dryly with a self-depreciative chuckle. "I am soon to be wed to a man, Riser Phenex, who you may easily call the worst of scum. He seeks me only for my name and beauty, rather having me as a trophy wife and playing with his peerage rather than acting like a loving husband."

"Actually, I can agree with you on that at least." Elwyn admitted surprisingly. "I too have done some strange things to scare off those hands that wish to claim me, though certainly not to such an extent." As the prince of Aneron, there were many a fair maiden who sought to become one of the royals or high nobility, meaning all kinds were attracted to the supposed opposite to the blood soaked 'rash royal'. It was only through the diligent deterrence of both his mother and Alice that he was even able to make I home without harm (Or at least, with all of his clothes on.)

Continuing on over Alice's giggles (The still summoned Corrin joining in after her mirthful whispering), Rias explained, "Though he may not look or act as such, Issei Hyoudou actually holds an intense power within him, one that would potentially allow me to overcome this wretched Arrangement, but he was far too dense and vulnerable to understand what he was capable of. Becoming a devil would mean that he would have already faced his death and be naturally enhanced by the reincarnation process to make the idea more… simplistic."

That was enough to get Corrin to stop her giggles. Her eyes, a much more dangerous red than the Gremory's hair, burned with unbridled anger as her hands fell hard on the desk.

"Wait, so you think that letting him die was to make things easier on him?" the fateful princess asked, Rias wordlessly nodding. "That was incredibly selfish, yes! Allow me to understand, please; you would have him turned into a devil while dead through the reincarnation process and then while he was left vulnerable due to going through a fatal experience, you would draw him into your group!?"

"The evil piece would make him take it better…" It was only after the words left her mouth when Rias realised the hole she had dug herself into.

"I understand that you don't know my backstory, but to me, that is one of the worst things you could do. To remove someone's choice, even in a situation like this, is appalling. We all have a right to a choice and to remove that right, one given by god, is unforgiveable!" In her anger, Corrin missed the slight wince Rias gave, though Arron, with more observation eyes outside of battle than Alice's more combat based analysis skills, was not so easily passed.

"I once had to make a choice that would choose my future, on between my family and those I had grown to believe were my family. What if he wanted to die as a human, uncaring that he died so young? What would you do if he came to hate you for bringing him back and hat supposed 'power' he held was left locked away from your grasp?"

"I would treat him as one of my own, doing all I can to make up for what he has had to go through!" Rias returned just as passionately. "I give those who have suffered in life a warm and welcoming return, so that they may become what they were destined to be!"

"And what if their fate was to die!?" Corrin roared, her draconic traits becoming more evident by the passing second. Realising the harshness of her rebuttal, the girl sighed tiredly. "I apologise, for that was unneeded. What proof do you have that these others you speak of are happy and not just under your control?"

"That is a simpler task. Come the morning, I could easily invite them if that is what you desire?" Rias responded, the draconic princess giving a nod before turning to Elwyn.

"Wiel- no, please allow me to call you Elwyn. Would you please be kind enough to summon me in the morning?" she requested, disappearing in a burst of light when the lord nodded. With the main drama in the room lowered, Arron suddenly started before turning awkwardly to Rias.

"Oh by the way, would you by chance have a place we could stay? We don't exactly have a place to return to and I don't know if you noticed, but we kind of don't know our way around here." The request pleasantly shocked the girl, but after a second, she smiled. After appearing so strong and demanding before, Rias couldn't deny that having some form of leverage over them felt at least slightly satisfying.

"Oh, okay. I think I could get you something."

* * *

The next day came with a cloudless dawn, Rias choosing for some reason to gather up the members of her peerage at the unholy hour of 6. Of course, Elwyn and his army had risen far earlier in order to wage war against merciless enemies, but there were some perks to peace.

"I believed that you would maybe wish to get some more… appropriate clothing, at least for your time here. After all, you wouldn't wish to be wearing the same clothes as you would find in the medieval era." The devil reasoned. "Fortunately, I have a friend who could get you something good."

And so soon, they were decked out in what Rias had deemed 'appropriate', though from the awkward looks the trio gave to their new attire, it was clear that they weren't the greatest of fans.

"This doesn't feel right without the weight of my sword." Elwyn commented, the lord twisting and turning in front of the mirror. The sky blue shirt and denim jeans didn't compare to the fine silks he had worn before, nor did the pure white trainers compare to his usual boots.

"It's colder too." Alice added, a light shiver making its way down her spine. Encapsulated in her robes, the tactician had become used to the warmth provided, but the casual shirt did little to replicate the effect. "But at least it's still purple."

"I think it's nice." Arron countered, pulling at the forest green jumper he had been given.

"But you at least have something to keep you warm!"

"It's not that cold though Alice."

"My lord, it is for me."

"Well I think they suit you all. Now, we should go and gather my peerage; they'll show you how I'm such a great king!" the Gremory interjected, drawing the attention onto her. The childish addition to the end of her statement managed to draw a little chuckle from the lord, who merely gestured ahead.

"Sure, lead the way."

Leading the three out onto the streets, the lack of odd glances was much easier to deal with than the late night stragglers, much to Elwyn's relief. Sure, he had been gazed upon, both in adoration and in hatred by his enemies, but it had never been like those had been.

Back at the old school building, Rias made her leave in order to find her peerage, dotted around due to their scholarly schedules.

"You know, if she hadn't have told us and shown us that she was a devil, I would never have put two and two together." Elwyn chuckled, Arron sitting himself heavily at his side.

"I guess a different world means different rules, especially considering that they are able to blend in to the school crowd so easily." The archer reasoned, grabbing a cloth and tenderly running it over the polished metal of his bow. Alice busied herself with preparing a pot of tea, a small kettle placed at the side along with the necessary pieces.

"I hope that she isn't forcing these people to talk though." Alice worried, hands working away with practiced ease. "Remember how she made mention of how the resurrection allowed the user control over them?"

"If she continues on in the way she has done so far, then I doubt she could keep any manipulation away from us. She does seem to have a fairly loose lip from we've observed." Elwyn dismissed, finger lying gently on the trigger of his 'gun'. Corrin had requested to be summoned for this talk and who was he to deny such a simple feat?

"Oh, hello." Their chat was disrupted by the opening of the door, Rias and three others walking in. One sat down at the table, the smallest of the group, taking one of the laid out biscuits regardless of the three strangers she was sat next to.

"Please excuse Koneko, she can be rather enamoured with her treats." Rias apologised teasingly, the only reaction coming from the white haired school child being a slight raise of the eyes before they returned to the biscuit in hand.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba. It's a pleasure to meet the three of you." The singular boy introduced himself with a calm manner, almost one befitting one of his knights.

"He has the knight piece, which grants him excellent speed and swordsmanship." Ah, well that explained it. "Then there is Akeno, my log time friend and queen, meaning she gets a boost to all areas."

"It really is nice to meet you." The black haired girl claimed with a deep bow, the ponytail trailing behind her reaching the curve of her back, an incredibly hard to maintain length. "You'll also find us called by many other names across the school, but please call me Akeno."

"Koneko is the rook, meaning that she gains great strength and defence and my bishop is in a different place right now, so you can't meet him unfortunately. That is my peerage for you." With the introductions done, Elwyn raised from his seat, bowing his head to each individual before holding up the summoning artefact.

At the sudden gesture, all three leapt to their feet, a blade in Kiba's hand, sparks dancing upon Akeno's skin and Koneko's fists tightening. The confusion at their stances must've shown upon his face, for Rias decided to speak up.

"Your…tool bears a great resemblance to firearms used in our world, so holding it up would give the impression that you were attempting to kill us." The king explained to another, hands raised in a calming manner. It was easy enough to see that where they came from, swords, magic and bows were the most typical armaments, she they mustn't have thought much of a gun-like item.

"Ah, my greatest apologies." Elwyn immediately said, lowering it down to the ground while Alice sighed at the side. "I merely wished to bring along our final guest. _Warrior of two worlds, queen of conquest who earned her birth right, bring ruin on your foes! Fateful Princess Corrin!"_

With the same 5 orbs and flash, the fateful princess appeared in all of her resplendent glory, a single floating blue jewel in hand. Pushing back white hair, Corrin looked around the room, silently judging each person within.

"Three of you share the same feeling as Rias… the resurrection process I assume?" at Rias' nod, the princess sat down on the other side of Elwyn, leaving Alice to stand behind in a huff.

'I was going to sit there…'

"Yes, it is. If you can tell that, then I'm certain that you can tell they are not being influenced in any way." The king declared, Corrin rising to the challenge and steadily staring deep into each half devil. Only Kiba squirmed under the intense gaze, an unspoken challenge in each of their eyes while Arron gave out a barking laugh.

"Well, this is certainly not what I expected to do if I ended up in another world." He announced, reclining back into the sofa with a sigh. "Watching a legendary warrior that can become a dragon staring into half devils in order to see if they're being influenced."

"…You speak truth. I can sense no evil in the way they hold themselves." The serious mood of the room immediately lessened as the princess gave a large smile, bowing her head to the peerage members in turn.

"I'm Corrin, it's nice to meet you!"

'She changed so fast!' the thought was shared by everyone as Corrin happily took one of the proffered treats laid out before, seating herself next to Elwyn and nibbling away.

"What? I have dealt with many siblings throughout my life, so I've learn to be both caring and stern at a blink of an eye." She reasoned with a blush under the many looks she received, still tenderly biting away at the biscuit.

"Then I suppose we are all good then!" Elwyn declared happily with a clap of his hands. "Now all that is left is to return to Aneron!"

"Return to Aneron? I'm afraid I haven't heard of such a place." Akeno said, placing a delicate finger upon her chin. "Is that somewhere foreign?"

"Why yes, if by foreign you mean an entirely separate world." Alice confirmed, leaning onto Elwyn's exposed head. "My lord managed to get us trapped here with no explicable return method, meaning that while we may summon heroes of legends, we are unable to use them properly."

"Even now, I wonder how the people are doing… do you think I have been usurped yet? That another blood thirsty warmonger or coward has deigned to take the throne in our absence?" Elwyn couldn't help but wonder what fate had befallen his home kingdom, left without rule to face the armies of Tensei.

"Oh, so that is why Alice referred to you as her lord. " Rias noticed, taking a seat at the lone desk in the corner. "So not only are you some lost travellers, you're also royalty?"

"Only Elwyn, for we are mere retainers of his." Arron clarified, hand still resting upon his bow. "My name is Arron, the one whose arrows could shoot down the stars."

"And I am Alice, the tactician with a light speed mind!" Alice was much more cheerful with her boasting, undermining much of the effect it would have had.

"Though the title is fairly new to me, I am Elwyn of Aneron, wielder of warriors, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now seeing as we have proof of your worth,"

"Let's bring Issei back from the dead, shall we?"

* * *

 **Oh yeah, this was when I said I would only ever have two scene changes per chapter because I wanted to appease a review I misunderstood. Can I just say that I love how Lilith's super hero time call just works with everything?**

 **"Fight for your right! Don't forget me!" - I haven't written for this story for a while, and it doesn't want to be abandoned.**

 **"Rider once more! Don't forget me!" - Kamen Rider Build in another of my stories was left to rot and doesn't want to be forgotten.**

 **It has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I thought it was a nice thing to point out.**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


	3. summon 3 - a new challenger

**We're going straight for it! This time, we'll see a new summon at the end, but I kind of left it as a cliffhanger without actually knowing if I'll have the inspiration to actually write the next chapter for this. Hopefully it isn't so obvious that there was a large break betwen me writing the last chapter and this one but, oh well. Anyway, let's go!**

 _Super hero time!_

 _Elwyn: The Kamen Rider killer... Bauen, you most certainly have an interesting past, don't you?_

 _Bauen: And you Prince Elwyn have gotten yourself stuck in another world. Thing aren't exactly normal with you either!_

 _Elwyn: Now that is certainly true! Regardless however, we have to fight on!_

 _Bauen: You'll get no arguments from me. Shall we?_

 _E + B: Fight for your right! Rider once more!_

* * *

When Issei first made it back to the world of the living, it was to the sight of a smiling Kiba and Rias; they were people he could at least say he was familiar with and Koneko and Akeno were two more he had only little difficulty recalling. The other four within the room however were completely new to the brunette, one looking particularly fierce within a shining set of silver armour.

"A…cosplayer?" admittedly, they weren't the most majestic words to come out of the mouth of someone for a first impression, an act which could've been far more dangerous considering the wicked blade of gold that sat to the side of the armoured girl's hip, but all that he elicited were a few strange looks from the four he didn't know.

"Ah, allow me to explain!" Rias' declared, turning to the four with a brief smile. "A cosplayer is someone who acts as a different character by using a costume, usually taking them from different books or other forms of entertainment."

"While it's nice to see that you're willing to explain the differences of your world to us, do you not believe that Issei here deserves a little more recognition than what you've shown him?" Elwyn prompted, the girl giving a chuckle before she turned to the newly resurrected boy, who had resigned himself to simply looking around the near Victorian architecture with a curious eye. "It's a pleasure to meet you Issei, though I wish it could be in a better situation. My name is Elwyn; those beside me are Arron, Alice and Corrin."

"Um, hi?" the boy answered, a weak wave given to the blue haired man as he turned to a more familiar face. "Rias? Kiba? Akeno and… Koneko, right? Where am I? The last thing I remember is…"

"The fallen angel who went by the name Yuuma Amano, correct?" the redheaded princess of destruction finished, a frown marring her lips as the boy began to splutter in surprise. "She managed to kill you with a spear formed from light through the heart. Issei Hyoudou, while you may know of the elite Occult Research club, you'll find that the truth behind it is actually quite surprising."

"The truth behind it?" Issei parroted, looking around the assembled members and extras in confusion. Akeno placed a hand to her mouth to block the small giggle that escaped her, Kiba merely giving an indulgent smile while Koneko remained fully absorbed in the treats that had been placed before her. "Does that have to do with these new people?"

"Not at all, though they know the truth." Rias corrected, standing from her position. What was meant to be a disarming smile came upon her face, but considering just what was happening to the boy, it did little to calm him down. "You see, everyone here from our school? They are devils. The woman who calls herself Yuuma was an angel once under the hand of God himself, only to be corrupted and fall to the underworld beneath; her objective was to see you dead and she managed to fulfil it. Fortunately, the people here have dealt with her swiftly after your murder."

"You were there when we were fighting, were you not?" Elwyn added with a raised eyebrow as the boy slowly nodded. "I was surprised to find one who was willing to stick around and watch a battle as if it was some kind of road show. Had any from the world we came from chosen to be so foolish, they would either be dead or an enemy spy – soon to be dead."

"My, my! Such blunt speaking for one of royalty!" Akeno remarked with a calm smile, ignoring the way that Issei flinched at the lord's words. While he was not truly aware of what exactly had happened to him, as far as Issei could remember, he should be dead; he didn't need the reminder so quickly.

"But if she was meant to kill me and she was successful, then why am I still breathing?" Issei questioned with a hand to his neck. There was a still a pulse to his bloodstream, so he was clearly alive rather than some sort of unaware spirit, so how could she have succeeded in killing him?"

"That is easily explained. Issei, you have been reborn as a member of the house of Gremory. I, Rias Gremory, daughter of the Marquis of Gremory, have brought you back to life once more as a devil to act as my servant!" Rias declared in response, wings of pure black jutting out of her back as similar wings fluttered out of the backs of each member of the Occult Research club without another word.

"My apologies if we cannot repeat this. I'm afraid we don't exactly have that sort of ability." Alice apologised, the redhead flicking through one of her many tomes with intrigue. "I must admit, the majority of my tomes hold only spells; I know little about various magical creatures of myth and especially those of other worlds."

"Other worlds?" Issei asked, only to turn back at the strange sensation upon his spine and let out a gasp of terror. Hands began feeling the odd pinions that now adorned his back just the same as the other devils within the room. "Argh, what the hell are these!? Why do I have them as well!?"

"Clearly the boy doesn't take to twists very well, does he?" Arron mused with a chuckle, leaning his arm on the sofa so he could prop up his head. "Can't say I would react any better if I suddenly had wings though."

"Issei, as a devil, it's only natural that you would have wings like the other ones. If it's the fact that you're now a servant to me, then rest easy – I treat my servants very well." Rias reassured, though her face grew more confused when Corrin suddenly rose from her seat, the white haired girl placing her hands upon the boy's shoulder.

"Even though Rias may say that, there is still the fact that you have been turned into a devil, as servant at that, without making the choice to do so." The fateful princess added, her face stern as she looked directly into the boy's frightened eyes. "I however still believe you should have a choice. Issei, you were meant to die upon that battlefield and yet you stand before me. Do you think you should be alive at this moment?"

"W-what? Of course I want to be alive!" Issei immediately protested, the boy backing up as Rias raised an eyebrow. Looking to the group from Aneron, she only found a grim look upon their faces as they watched in silence, a move that she chose to copy for herself. "Why wouldn't I want to be?"

"Perhaps the way I phrased that was a bit strange…" Corrin replied, a hand moving to her chin for a moment before it was resting once more upon his shoulder. "If you continue onward, there is no doubt going to be great struggle in your life. I can tell it already, there's bound to be trouble in the future and though there are those who might be able to assist you, ultimately, it will be you who has to put in the most effort for a future you weren't even supposed to be a part in."

The way that she drew her sword had Issei backtracking, Kiba about to move to his aid before a held out hand from Elwyn had him paused within his tracks.

"…While I don't exact believe it to be the most efficient technique, I can understand why she would propose such a thing. I ask thus, that you do not interrupt her." The lord declared, Kiba siting down before he even realised his actions. Looking to his body with shock, his eye returned to Elwyn; though in the clothes of a normal person there was far more to his posture, the very aura that surrounded the man…

"If you follow the path that fate wanted you to, you would be dead and any burdens upon you would be lifted. If you don't think you can deal with what has been asked of you, then let my sword strike you down!" Corrin ordered, Issei flashing back and forth between the people surrounding. When it was clear that there would be no help coming his way, the boy could only give a sigh.

"Well, I mean… Being a devil is weird and _definitely_ not something I can really understand at the moment…" Issei admitted with a finger scratching his cheek. "But if I have to be indentured to any one, then at least it's Rias Gremory! Knowing that she's my master, I could take on the whole world!"

The bright exclamation had the majority of the people within the room letting a bead of sweat roll down their faces, but Corrin merely gave a sigh of relief as she sheathed her blade, an impish smile appearing upon her face as she stepped back.

"Thank the gods. I really didn't want to kill you, but I had to give you the choice. It is something very dear to me after all." Corrin explained, turning to Elwyn with a nod before she disappeared once more. With Issei letting out a cry of shock and waving his hands in the area where the dragon girl once stood, he stumbled forward a bit when Arron clapped him upon the shoulder as a hearty laugh came from him.

"You just couldn't be like the rest of us, could you?" the brown haired archer chuckled. "I mean, we joined our lord of our own free will and we didn't really act so pleased!"

"But my master is Rias Gremory, one of the great women of Kuoh Academy!" Issei immediately countered, turning to shove his own hands onto Arron's shoulders. "Any guy would love to become her servant!"

"My my, it appears that even devils will have their eccentric retainers." Elwyn sighed with a shake of his head. "Well Rias, I supposed we've outstayed our welcome. I can only hope you will stay true to your word; treat him bad and I will most definitely bring my wrath down upon you all."

Watching as the lord and his retainers stood from the places, exiting with one final glance towards Rias, Issei could only turn back to his apparent new master, eagerly awaiting the orders she was bound to give. Was she going to have him massage her feet, help her when she was changing, assist when she was in the shower!?

"Okay Issei, I have my first task for you as my servant… will you please hand out these fliers for me?"

* * *

"So, girl's gotten herself stuck within an arranged marriage huh?" Arron mused as he casually spun an arrow around his fingers. The group had retreated into the safety of an abandoned church, meaning that while it was cold and not exactly the cleanest, they would at least be able to have their own privacy. "That does kind of suck for her. Maybe he won't end up that bad though; she's bound to be a little bit exaggerated when it comes to how much she dislikes him."

"You must remember that they've shown us proof that they are devils, creatures of a world far darker than we know. For even one of that kind to believe another to be worse beyond their expectations has to mean something at least." Elwyn countered, looking to the various items scattered around the room. While the church was indeed abandoned, the relics held within surprisingly remained rather than be plundered, somehow still glistening in the moonlight despite their clear age.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting to see people here, yet alone killers." The deep voice had weapons drawn from their hiding place, Alice's hands glowing as fingers pointed directly towards where a magically formed flame lit up a brown haired man's face, a tilt of is fedora given their way as he flared out his trench coat. "So, you decided to take up residence here for now? Trying to repent for your sins or something?"

"…You know about that girl, the fallen angel, don't you?" Alice asked, the flame growing in intensity as the man gave a chuckle, inspecting the fire as if it wasn't almost burning the edges of his clothes. "A friend of hers coming to get revenge?"

"Raynare was initially the leader of our motley little group, that is true, but in the end she simply couldn't step up to her task." The man sighed with a shrug, placing his hands within the pockets of his coat. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dohnaseek and yes, I too am a fallen angel. I'm afraid that I must see to it that your blood stains this church!"

A light spear striking through the fires had the flames dispersed, a second swing burning away the arrow that shot directly towards his face. With no form of long range attacks, Elwyn was left to charge in, swing after swing smashing against the weapon formed of light held within Dohnaseek's hand. The other had yet to move from its place within his pocket an insult that had the Aneron royal doubling his attempts.

The rapier slid close to Dohnaseek's face, only for the angle of the fallen angel's spear to have it slide mere millimetres away from the flesh, steel blocking the strike that threatened to impale Elwyn seconds later. His other hand finally left his pocket when Alice sent an elwind in his direction, the spear twirled and twisted as if it was a bo staff to block the relentless storm while still keeping the lord away.

"Just need to get this shot right… looks like a fifty percent chance of the shot landing." Arron mumbled, one eye closed as he let his power flow into the arrow, the tip gaining an orange glow. "Those are odds I like!"

The sudden sharp pain of an arrow head lodging into his shoulder had Dohnaseek reeling backwards, black wings unfurling in a flurry of feathers as he took to the skies. A strong pull had the arrow dislodged in no time, the projectile tossed to the ground as if it was nothing more than dirt as Arron caught it.

"Hey, you could at least act nice with other people's toys! Someone's worked hard to make that." The brown haired archer mockingly scolded, a growl escaping the fallen angel as a light spear shattered the ground where the man stood and sending him tumbling across the ground. "Okay then, no teasing."

"You truly are fools, do you know that? To challenge a fallen angel within a holy area!" Dohnaseek laughed out, a wave of his hand having several of the light based weapons hovering beside him primed to strike at a moment's notice. "I will admit I've been going easy on you three until this point. Now, face my wrath!"

The storm of purplish light rained down and it was soon a constant stream, the lord and his retainers dancing around like some sort of demented puppet show to save themselves from being skewered. Hiding behind the stone of the church, with Arron and Alice flinging thunder and arrows in the fallen angel's direction in a weak attempt to out shoot him, the lord began rifling through the pages of the book in his possession.

"Come on now, a fierce Pegasus knight who may take to the skies and bring him down…" the man muttered, flicking across the paper until he finally set sight upon the first that passed his eyes. "Alright then, it is settled. Let's see what you can do!"

"Oh? Has your leader decided to stop hiding away like a coward?" Dohnaseek mused as the blue haired lord showed his face once more, the white gun aimed to the skies, though oddly not at him. "Do not think that such weak weaponry would be enough to take down someone of my calibre!"

"I would stay silent if I were you, for you're about to face the wrath of a true master of the skies!" Elwyn called out in return, five orbs orbiting around before fusing at the barrel of his gun, a smirk appearing on the Aneron prince's face. _"She who follows the path of the heart, remaining upbeat in the most dire of situations, take to the skies with your sisters behind you! Junior Whitewing Est!"_

And as the shot entered the air, it slowly morphed until a magnificent white Pegasus neighed in the air, wings flapping as the pink haired girl upon its back pulled upon the reigns. Elegant halberd in hand, a red dress had shining armour of silver to protect the shoulders and chest, an innocent face taking on a frown as she looked upon Dohnaseek, the man staring in alarm as the Pegasus aimed itself towards him.

"A Pegasus? But those are exceedingly rare, for someone as low as a human to have one…!" the man growled, light spears forming in his hand. "What kind of trickery is this!? To summon people like a familiar?"

"So you're the bad man my summoner wants me to beat?" the pink haired girl questioned, leaning forward before a spin of her lance had it aimed forward and ready to stab. "Well then, even if my sisters aren't with me, I'll try my best! For the Whitewings!"

The one advantage a Pegasus held over a fallen angel is that while Dohnaseek had to divert some of his attention to attacking as well, the winged horse only had to make sure it and its rider was unharmed, meaning it was able to weave its way around the incoming light projectiles while Est waited patiently, moving closer and closer by the second. With his attention placed upon the youngest Whitewing, the fire that nipped at his leg had him dropping the weapons, a period of free air having Est shoot forward.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 **Yep, it's Est! I was definitely aiming for a Pegasus knight, so naturally, I go to fire Emblem Heroes wiki to see which are the best and Lo and behold, this little Whitewing was up nice and high. What did you think of this? I am happy to admit this isn't the best it could be, but it's not too bad for what it is, right?**

 _Super hero time! See you next time!_


End file.
